


A Perfect Moment -  Epilogue to 'Comfort'

by snailboat64



Category: Human Target - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailboat64/pseuds/snailboat64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set six weeks after the conclusion of the Grimes case (see 'Comfort'). Chance and Guerrero in bed... need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment -  Epilogue to 'Comfort'

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own Human Target and I make no money from this.**
> 
> * * *

Guerrero traced his finger lightly across one of the fresh scars on Chance's back, admiring how neatly the skin had knitted together in the six weeks since the Grimes case. The scar was a deep pink, almost red, and either side of it were the faint, slightly raised dots left where the sutures had pieced the skin, pulling the wound closed.

"That tickles you know," Chance said, his voice muffled by his pillow. He'd gotten used to sleeping on his front so as not to put pressure on the lacerations on his back, and he was currently sprawled out on Guerrero's bed, face down with his arms wrapped around the pillow beneath his head.

"You want me to stop?" Guerrero asked.

"No," Chance sighed. "It's quite nice. A good way to wake up."

"Huh. I'm pretty sure we can do better than 'quite nice'."

"Mmmm" Chance hummed as Guerrero leaned down and planted a kiss between his shoulder blades, before licking slowly down his spine and giving his right buttock a playful nip. He drew back and ran his hands over the back of Chance's thighs.

"Better?"

"Yeah, until you stopped," Chance said, rolling onto his back and pulling Guerrero down towards him into a long lazy kiss.

Their hands wandered over each others bodies in light, exploratory caresses until Chances fingers brushed against Guerrero's cock, making them both catch their breath. Guerrero moaned and pushed against Chance's hand until he wrapped his fingers around his cock, coaxing from him a contented sigh.

Guerrero nuzzled into the side of Chance's neck, biting and sucking at his flesh as he ran his hands across his chest, teasing his nipples with his fingers.

"This is definitely better," Chance said. "But there's still room for improvement."

Guerrero laughed and bit down hard on Chance's shoulder, making sure it wasn't the one that he'd recently dislocated.

"Fuck!"

"I swear you've got a few crossed wires in your brain, bro."

"Why? 'Cause I like it when you bite me?"

"No, 'cause you love it."

"Well, if I'm too fucked up for you…" Chance withdrew his hand and Guerrero moaned with frustration.

"Never said that…"

"Not when I have your dick in my hand…"

"Chance, you are exactly the right kind of fucked up," Guerrero murmured, nuzzling against his neck again.

"Uh-huh."

Guerrero ran the tip of his tongue across where he'd bitten his shoulder, and Chance shivered.

"But hey, if you're not in the mood…"

Guerrero rolled away from him and was halfway to his feet before Chance grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"I am always in the mood. Especially when you're all naked and bitey."

"Seriously dude, bitey?"

"You know what I mean," Chance sighed, cupping his hand round Guerrero's neck and pulling him into a slow, languid kiss. He wrapped his other arm around Guerrero's waist, dragging him down until his body was pressed against his own, creating a very promising friction between them.

Reluctantly Guerrero pulled away, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What wrong?" Chance asked.

"Does it really do something for you?"

"What?"

"Seeing me naked."

"What do you think?" Chance replied, rolling his hips, so the friction between them shot from promising to achingly rewarding.

The slow grind of their bodies pressed against each other was enough to distract Guerrero for a moment.

"You've seen me naked, or near enough, loads of times over the years but it never led to this," Guerrero persisted, his voice growing rough and breathless. "What changed?"

"Jesus, Guerrero! This again? I don't know. We did I guess. Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not."

"You do it for me, okay? It's all of you; the way you look, taste feel, smell… All of it. The whole package. Don't question that. If I knew then what I know now…"

Guerrero smiled, apparently satisfied with his answer, and rolled them to one side, so that they were facing each other.

"Still feels unreal sometimes," Guerrero murmured, running his fingers absent-mindedly down the side of Chance's face.

"Yeah, I know." Chance wasn't sure what had brought on this introspective mood in Guerrero, but it was unusual enough to make him want to savour it. They never really talked about their feelings, not since Chance had been hospitalised after the Grimes case. They'd just slipped into the habit of crashing at Chance's when they had a case, and at Guerrero's warehouse when they didn't. It wasn't something they had planned or discussed, it was just understood that where one slept, the other did too.

Chance ran his hand along Guerrero's thigh, pausing to run his thumb across the slightly puckered scar tissue left by Grimes' knife. Guerrero covered his hand with his own for a moment, and looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Now I'm intrigued. Tell me…" Guerrero kissed him before he had a chance to finish the thought, and this time it was hot and dirty, getting Chance's full attention in a way that left little room for rational thought or conversation.

This was rapidly becoming familiar territory for them; the raw need to lose themselves in each other, in the fierce tangle of hands, mouths and flesh that both consumed and sustained them. Chance rolled Guerrero onto his back, pinning his hands at his sides as he kissed and gently sucked at his neck, then his shoulders and chest.

When he was satisfied that Guerrero would stay put, for the time being at least, he slid further down the bed until he could run his tongue around his navel. The effect on Guerrero was immediate; he groaned and his abdominal muscles pulled tight and rigid as Chance ran the tip of his tongue over his belly. Chance had discovered that Guerrero was sensitive, almost to the point of being squeamish, about his abdomen and hips by accident one night, so when time and circumstances allowed, he took full advantage, seeing just how far he could push him.

Chance took his time, ignoring the tempting dribble of pre-cum leaking from Guerrero's cock as he as laid a trail of kisses across his belly to his hip. He ran his tongue across the angular ridge of bone, then as he gently sucked at it, he flicked his tongue across the skin, making Guerrero moan and grasp at his hair, trying to steer his mouth towards his cock. Chance relented, licking the salty-sweet fluid from the tip, before talking him deep into his mouth.

"Fuck…" Guerrero moaned as Chance's mouth moved slowly on his cock, keeping him close to the edge, but never close enough to fall. Chance could read every twitch of his body, every sharp intake of breath, so that he kept him perfectly balanced, wanting, but never getting, quite what he needed. He looked up at Guerrero's face, a thrill shooting through his body as he realised that his eyes were open and watching him. He felt Guerrero's dick twitch as their eyes met, and reluctantly he drew back, kissing the inside of his thigh until Guerrero groaned, pulling him back up the bed and into another hungry kiss.

Chance blindly reached for the nightstand, knocking over the bottle of lube. It took a bit of scrabbling around, but eventually he managed to find it again and press it into Guerrero hand. He lay back against the pillows, letting his legs fall open as Guerrero poured the lube onto his fingers.

Chance no longer felt the momentary panic when Guerrero first pressed a finger inside him, and when he reached that magic spot, Chance found himself grabbing at his hand, urging him to give him more, harder, deeper.

"Fuck, you look… incredible," Guerrero murmured, working a third finger in along side the other two, making Chance moan softly at the sensation of being stretched and opened up to him

Chance's face was flushed, his hair sticking out at strange angles, except for the odd strand that was plastered to his face with sweat; and his lips were parted and slightly swollen from kissing, and sucking Guerrero's cock. What Guerrero had really wanted to say was that Chance looked beautiful, but the word got caught in his throat. He didn't want to ruin a perfect moment by saying the wrong thing and making Chance laugh.

Chance's cock lay hard and heavy on his abdomen, practically begging to be touched, but Guerrero knew it wouldn't take much, perhaps a couple of strokes, to make him come, and he wanted to keep that look of hunger, of need on Chance's face for as long as he could.

He kissed Chance, withdrawing his fingers and slicking up his own cock as he moaned into his mouth. Guerrero lifted once of Chance's legs up, pushing his knee back towards his chest, and lined himself up, his cock nudging gently against his asshole.

"Guerrero… please…" Chance murmured, frustrated by the way he seemed to be taking far too long.

Chance's pupils were blown so wide that only a thin border of blue remained. Guerrero reconsidered his previous thought, deciding that seeing Chance dark-eyed and pleading to be fucked was something beyond mere perfection.

He pushed slowly, so only the head of his cock was inside him, before easing back out.

"Jesus! Guerrero, please just…. Fuck! Please…"

Guerrero ran his thumb across Chance's lower lip and smiled. He thrust slowly, again stopping when no more than the tip was inside him. Chance was a mess, trying to control his rapid irregular breathing and digging his fingers into Guerrero's shoulders to stop himself from grabbing his hips and forcing him to hurry up and fuck him already.

Guerrero leaned in until his lips were almost touching Chance's ear, and whispered: "I love you."

Before Chance had a chance to respond, he thrust deep and hard, making him cry out as he sunk his full length inside him.

Chance slid his hands round to cup Guerrero's ass, urging him to fuck him hard and fast, but Guerrero kept the rhythm slow, trying to draw it out as long as possible.

 _Just so perfect, so goddamn perfect,_ Guerrero thought, studying the look of raw need Chance's face, burning every detail into his memory. He rolled his hips gently and slowly, but with a rough jerk at the end of every thrust that drove his cock deeper inside Chance.

Words tumbled from Chance's mouth in a fevered litany, as all the things that he normally wouldn't, or couldn't say rushed out, unchecked and uncensored.

"Fuck…I need this…I need you…just you…oh god! … Fuck!…I love you…need you…fuck…don't stop…don't stop…"

Guerrero could feel the wave building inside him and knew that his climax wasn't far off. Chance whimpered as Guerrero took his cock in his hand, firmly squeezing it, but not yet moving his hand. Guerrero thrust faster, leaning into it until could bury his face in Chance's neck.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Guerrero murmured, unsure if he had even said it out loud amid the glorious wordless sounds that Chance was making, and the slick heat enveloping his cock.

He jerked the hand wrapped around Chance's cock, and within seconds Chance was howling and bucking beneath him as he came, painting both their bodies with thick spurts of cum.

Guerrero bit down on the side of his neck as Chance's tight, convulsing body sent him over the edge into a deep, bone-jarring orgasm. Chance let out one last broken cry, his arms pulling Guerrero close as he moaned against his neck. Guerrero's thrusts stuttered, then stopped as he slumped into Chance's arms, half sprawled across the bed.

It was a while before either of them could speak, let alone move, but eventually they drifted back through the post orgasmic haze.

"Guerrero?"

"Mmm?"

"I meant it, what I said just then."

"Yeah, I know," Guerrero said, shifting so that he could prop his head up on his hand and look down at Chance's face. "And for the record: so did I."

"Even when you-"

"All of it, Chance. Every word."

Chance smiled, and Guerrero shook his head at how incongruously boyish and angelic he looked, especially considering what they'd just been doing.

"You are beautiful and you're mine," Guerrero said, putting an end to the conversation by kissing him into silence.


End file.
